He Loves Me, I Love You Not
by Carllide
Summary: Gin is missing and Aizen has him. Can Byakuya find him in time? Will Gin be able to trust him? MenxMen, violence, possible rape, slight BDSM
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_We are back. My friends really wanted us to do another Byakuya and Gin Story. We had to get some other friends to help us out. This story may have a slight BDSM theme. But we will try to keep as slight as possible. Enjoy _

The Captains were walking out of the morning meeting. The thirteen Captains were complaining about the same information being told over and over again.

Aizen noticed Gin walking away.

"Ichimaru-taichou, How are you today?"

"Ahh, I am well and you?" Gin responded politely to the Fifth Division Captain.

"I am also well," Aizen respond cordially. "The weather is nice today. A nice day for a stroll through the park. May I accompany you to your division?"

Gin smiled and nodded. The two walked off toward the third division.

"How much you wanna bet that Gin will be sitting at his desk by the time we pass, Ukitake?" Shunsui asked his friend. The two men watched as Gin and Aizen walked away.

"You know that I will not bet with you on that. Besides, we both know how it will turn out," Ukitake said to his friend.

Gin and Aizen walked in silence until they got the Third Division entrance.

"Thank you for walking me to my division. I hope that you enjoy your day." Gin smiled and bowed. He turned and walked to the door. He turned; waived at Aizen and walked in his building.

Aizen stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. Shunsui and Ukitake walked up beside Aizen.

"Hey, don't give up. I see Gin slowly giving in to your attempts. Why don't you ask him out? What is the worst thing he can say? No?" Shunsui smiled and he slapped Aizen on the back. The three continued to walk. "Aizen, please come and talk with me sometimes. Drinks will be on me." Shunsui laughed.

The men walked until they got to the Fifth division. Aizen bowed; exchange greetings and walk into his division. The two Captains looked at each other; sighed and continued to walk.

As they walked past the Sixth Division, they bump into its captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He stopped and bowed to the elder captains.

"Good day, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou."

"Good day to you, Kuchiki-taichou. How are things with you?" Ukitake asked.

"Fine," the noble captain answered in his monotone voice. "Good day." He bowed and left the two gentlemen.

"That young man always seems so sad, since his wife died," Ukitake said.

"Yeah, he needs to get a good. . . . ."

"Please do not talk about me like I need help or at least wait until I am gone," Byakuya said with his back to the elders. He then continued to walk away.

"I always wonder about him," Ukitake said.

The two men walked away.

Gin sat at his desk. He was going over the stacks of paperwork on his desk. His head very seldom looked up from the paperwork. Although Gin was considered a child genius in school, the paperwork is something that stumped even the best of the captains. Gin placed his paper down and also his pen. He sat back and thought about what he was going home to. An empty place. He was lonely but he liked it that way.

Gin grew up alone, so not having many friends did not bother him. Although everyone tried to include him in their plans, he always turns them down and proceeds to go home. Although Matsumoto is a childhood friend, he knew that he had to keep his distance because her mouth would carry news quicker than a hell's butterfly.

"Ichimaru-taichou? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kira-fukutaichou. Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yes. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Enjoy your evening. See you tomorrow," Gin said. He picked up his pen and proceeded to go over his paperwork. He heard Kira walk out the door. A few seconds later, he heard Kira and his friend Renji Abarai talk about going out drinking. They laughed and talked loudly until their voices faded out. Gin worked for a few more hours until he was tired of signing. He got up and placed the completed papers on Kira desk.

He was walking out of the division door when he bumped into Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Good Evening Kuchiki-taichou."

"Good Evening Ichimaru-taichou, how are you this evening?"

"Well and yourself?"

"Well, thank you. You enjoy the rest of your evening, Ichimaru-taichou," Byakuya said and continued to walk away. Gin watched him until he was out of his sight. Gin started to walk away until he looked up and saw Aizen. He stopped and spoke to him.

"Aizen-taichou, here to walk me home?"

"I can, if you like. I was hoping that you have dinner with me. Would you be so kind?" Aizen asked with a look of hope that Gin would say yes.

"Well, since you asked so nice, why not." Gin said as he started to think that it was not a good idea. The two went out the gate and to a restaurant.

Inside restaurant, the two captains sat a table and ordered drinks. Gin sipped on his drink. Aizen gulped his down and ordered another. As Aizen ordered his third drink, Gin wanted to order something to eat. The waitress took their order and Aizen started to talk to Gin.

"Why did you decide to come out with me tonight?" Aizen said as he focused on Gin.

"You asked so politely and how could I refused," Gin said in a sarcastic voice. "You walk me home every night and ask, so tonight I thought it would be no harm."

"Well, I want to thank you."

The waitress brought their food and Gin ate but was careful to eat too much. He did not like eating out much. They both ate in mostly silence with only division gossip to speak of.

At the end of the meal, Gin asked for the check. Aizen insisted but Gin won out. Gin paid the check and they both walked out the restaurant. Aizen walked Gin toward his home. Aizen asked if he would like to have a late drink at his house. Gin nicely refused but Aizen was insistent. Gin then told him no and Aizen grabbed his arm. Gin tried to pull away but forgot how powerful Aizen. Aizen pulled him closer to him.

"You will come home with me and have that drink. You will not make a scene here and you will obey me," Aizen said to Gin as the grip became tighter around Gin arm. Gin tried to squirm away but could not. "Do you understand me?" Aizen hissed in Gin ear. Gin shook his head yes.

Aizen loosen his grip and proceed to escort Gin to his house.

When they arrived, Aizen made Gin stand in the middle of the room. "Don't try to leave. I know your moves better than anyone else. I will get you before you get out the door," Aizen said in a very low voice. Aizen was walking around the room while talking to Gin.

As Gin stood there, he was not scared but he was nervous. He did not think Aizen would hurt him. He just did not know what to expect. He heard Aizen come close to him and recite a binding spell and Gin felt his hands tied behind his back.

"Aizen, what are you doing?" Gin yelled. Before he knew it a ball gag was placed in his mouth and tied behind his head. Gin tried to break away but then the blindfold came over his eyes.

"Be still and it won't hurt," Aizen whispered in his ear.

Gin nerves started to go off the meter. He felt a pull on the gag like it was a leash on it. Gin followed the pull. Gin felt him being pulled into another room.

"You can try to send out all the reiatsu you want to. No one can feel or read it. This is a protected room. No one knows you are here.

As Gin felt he was pulled in to another room, he heard a door close.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Here's chapter two. We will try to keep it going. Thanks for your support and reviews. Enjoy_

Gin was standing, from what he felt, in the middle of a room. He felt a pair of hand on his body. He did not feel fear until he felt another set of hands. Now he did not know who was in that room with him. He felt the bonds around his wrists loosen but still restrained. He felt another type of restraint around his wrist and then his hands were placed above his head. He tried to break free from them.

"I told you not to struggle. You cannot break free," Aizen's voice came from across the room.

Gin felt a pair of hands on either of ankles. They were restrained. Gin could not move. He tried to scream but could not make a sound for the gag. Gin started to try to calm himself down and try to read his surroundings. He knew that there was more than Aizen in the room.

Gin felt a point from a knife on his cheek. It began to move. The knife moved down from his cheek to his neck. Gin held his breath until the knife moved from his neck. He felt the knife start to cut his clothes. Again he felt more than one set of hands on him. After a few minutes Gin was completely naked.

He heard movement in the room. He felt a hand on his chest. The hands started to pinch his nipples. Gin jumped from the pain. He tried to fight back but the restraints made it impossible. Next he felt a hand on his chest and then a punch in his chest took his breath away. He started moaning and tears started to form in his eyes. He was trying to beg the person to stop. It only came out as muffled sounds. He felt a mouth on his chest. He felt teeth and a bite around his left nipple. Gin screamed a muffled stop.

He was punched in his stomach and he felt the nausea start. He couldn't breathe. Panic started to set in. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to all stop. Gin was fighting but he could not move. He felt a pinch like a needle in his arm. He started to black out. The last thing Gin heard was a voice yell, 'Cut him down'.

Gin woke up in a dark room. He did not know what time it was or what day it was. He was not blindfolded or gagged. He was not tied up either but he was naked. The room was completely black. Gin tried to stand but he could not because his body hurt so much. He tried to crawl but that is when he discovered that a shackle was around his ankle. He felt out in the darkness and hit a wall. His energy level was low that he could barely talk. He tried to knock on the wall and yell.

"Please, please, help me. Somebody, please help me," Gin whispered. "I won't say anything, I promised," Gin said as he tried to yell but was too weak.

At the captain's meeting, all were present except Gin. An order was sent to inform Ichimaru-taichou of the meeting. The messenger stated that his lieutenant had not seen him. He escorted Kira-fukutaichou and Abarai-fukutaichou to the residence of Ichimaru-taichou. They stated that it looks like he has not been home in over a day. The shower was not wet and no dinner was prepared from last night.

The meeting went on as usual. The commander dismissed everyone except Byakuya Kuchiki. After the captains left, the commander called him forward.

"Kuchiki-taichou, How much do you know about Ichimaru-taichou?" the commander asked

"We became captains of our division's about the same time. He was the lieutenant under Aizen. We have had light conversation. He did state to me one time that he was grateful for Aizen recommending him for the captain's position, but now he had to do this on his own." Byakuya said in a matter of fact tone to the commander. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to find Gin Ichimaru. I can't feel his reiatsu." The commander stated.

"But why me?" Byakuya asked.

"You are the only captain that will keep things to yourself. When I say this and I mean this. This is between me and you. Understand?"

Byakuya did not say anything. He bowed to the commander; turned and walked away.

When Byakuya walked out of the First Division, most of the captains were waiting to see why he stayed. As usual, Byakuya walked past them all and did not say a thing. He continued to walk to his division office.

When he sat at his desk he called Renji in his office. He informed Renji that he wanted him to get Kira and also the three of them will be going to Ichimaru house today. He also informed Renji that this is not to be discussed with anyone. Renji bowed and left the office.

Renji returned with Kira. Byakuya was standing, looking out of the window. They both walked in the office and bowed.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I have Kira-fukutaichou," Renji said as he was bowed.

"Thank you, Abarai-fukutaichou. Please both of you sit. Please tell me what did you observe when you went to Ichimaru residence?"

"His house looked the same as it always does. Ichimaru-taichou is neat but he didn't have a lot in his house. No food was cooked. The shower was not wet. The bed was made. To me, it looked like he has not been there since he left for work yesterday. Basically, what we told the messenger this morning," Kira said as he looked directly at Byakuya.

"When was the last time you saw your taichou, Kira?" Byakuya asked.

"Yesterday, I told him I was leaving. Renji and I went out to meet friends yesterday. He was at his desk working on paperwork." Kira said.

"Do you know his routine after work?" Byakuya asked while he was taking notes.

"If he leaves before me, he just walks in the direction of his home. If we leave together, Aizen-taichou will escort him home sometimes. It was a standing joke that Aizen-taichou was after the taichou. He always asked Ichimaru-taichou out. He always said no." Kira trailed off as he spoke of the Gin. "Do you think that something has happened to him, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya sighed. "We won't know until we look at all of what we have. That is why this conversation is not to leave this office. Is that understood?"

The two lieutenants agreed.

The three of them got up to leave. They were on their way to Gin Ichimaru's house.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Thanks Mintca for the review. My friends and I loves your comments. We are working on getting Byakuya and Gin together. We also know Aizen is guilty. He such a good/evil person. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

Gin woke up again. His strength was low but more than earlier. He was able feel more in the room. He felt that the room was padded. Maybe sound proof. He was able to pull himself up on his knees. He used the wall in front of him to steady himself. He started to beat on the wall.

"Help!" he screamed as loud as he could. Help me, please, somebody!" No response. "Aizen, please let me out of here!" Still there was no response.

Gin started to fill the shackle around his ankle. He ran his finger around the lock. It needed a key. He felt the chain. He ran his hand down the length of the chain. It was doubled around a cast iron pole. He pulled on the chain but it would not bulge.

Gin sighed out loud. "Anybody out there?!" Please, please, anybody?" Gin kept pounding on the wall. He stopped. He heard something. He became quiet. He tried to listen which direction the sound came from. He heard it again. It was coming from in front of him. Gin started to backup. He backed up until his back was up against the wall.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opened. It was pitch dark. He could not see who or what was coming at him. He felt something reach out to him. He started to fight the thing. It put something up to his mouth and nose. He struggled but started to lose consciousness. His body went limp.

When Gin came to, he had the ball gag in his mouth again and was blindfolded. He was in a prone position. He felt himself lying on a mat. He tried to move his arms to get up but his were restrained. When tried to moves arm, he noticed that it was attached to his ankle. It was that way with his other arm. His buttocks exposed and he felt a hand on them.

Slap. Gin felt the sting of the hand. Slap,slap,slap. Then the hand rubbed his butt. Then the series of slaps started again. Then the rubs. With each of the slaps, they became harder and harder. He was on the brink of passing out, when it stop. He felt a hand pull his head up. A voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to take you now."

Gin felt a finger thrust inside him. At the same time he felt a hand stroking his penis. The stroking motion was so hard that Gin started to make muffled screams. He heard a voice telling him to relax but Gin was fighting. He felt the finger remove and suddenly he felt the tip of someone sex that was not gentle but slammed inside of him. Gin screamed. The person did not stop. The in and out motion became harder and harder. Gin screamed and cried. The motion kept going until the person exploded in Gin. Gin passed out.

Byakuya and the two lieutenants entered Gin residence. It was as they said. He had not been there. Breakfast dishes were in the sink but not from this morning. They went to his bedroom. The room was very neat. The bed was made and the curtains were open. In the bathroom, the shower was dry. No wet towels or washcloth. It is assumed that Gin did not come back to his residence last night.

The three men decided to go back to the division. Byakuya reminded the two lieutenants not to mention anything that was discussed. As they walked, Byakuya instructed them to go back to work and he will be back later. He decided to go and speak with Aizen.

The next day, Byakuya arrived at the Fifth Division. He asked his lieutenant to speak with him. She came back and told Byakuya the Aizen-taichou would speak with him now.

Byakuya walked in Aizen's office. Aizen was sitting behind his desk. He smiled and offered Byakuya a chair.

"Aizen-taichou, I am here on behalf of the commander to ask you, when was the last time you saw Ichimaru-taichou?"

"The last time I saw Ichimaru-taichou was evening before last. We had dinner. He paid for dinner. I escorted him until I got to my residence and we parted."

"So, you did not walk him home?"

"No. Ichimaru-taichou is very private and he would not let me walk him home. Ever." Aizen was not smiling.

"If he was so private, why did he go out with you that time?"

"Luck of the draw. Maybe he was coming around to me or just got tired of me asking." Aizen smiled. Byakuya was not smiling.

It was a moment of silence between the two captains.

"Thank you, Aizen-taichou for your time."

"I am here to help you as much as I can. I am just as concerned about Ichimaru-taichou as everyone else."

Byakuya rose from his seat slight bow to Aizen, turned and left Aizen's office. He spoke to Aizen's lieutenant and left the Fifth Division. Byakuya sent a message to the commander that he wanted to see him to make a report. He had a feeling that Aizen was lying. He wanted to get permission to go to Aizen's residence to look around.

Byakuya was on his way to Aizen's residence. He had the following lieutenants with him: Kira, Abarai, and Hisagi. Third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa were also asked to come along.

Byakuya stepped to the front door. He knocked. No answer.

"Sosuke Aizen-taichou. I have come with permission from the commander to search your residence." They waited. Byakuya got a faint reiatsu from inside of the house. Byakuya asked Madarame and Ayasegawa to open the door and go in first.

When they opened the door, to their surprise the house was empty. Like someone moved in a hurry. Everyone moved in to the house. Byakuya asked them to search all the rooms. Byakuya followed the reiatsu. It led him into another room. He looked around. He found a torn haori. It was for the third division. Byakuya knew he was close to Gin. He went further in the room. He saw a door. He walked up to the door. He placed his hand on the door. He called out.

"Gin, are you in there? It's me, Byakuya." He waited. He felt his reiatsu.

"Please help me," Gin responded very faintly.

"I found him," Byakuya yelled. "Open this door."

Kira and Hisagi opened the door. Byakuya stepped in. He saw Gin, naked and passed out on the floor. His body was bruised and bleeding. Byakuya took his haori off and placed it over Gin. He broke the lock that was around his ankle.

"Kira, go to Fourth division and tell them I am bring Gin in. Hisagi go to Second division and get them here to look to see if they can look for Aizen. Madarame and Ayasegawa stay here and don't let anyone in until second division gets here. Understood? Now go!" Byakuya barked out.

He scooped Gin up in his arms. Gin started yelling and fighting him.

"It's okay. You are safe now."

Gin looked and saw that it was Byakuya.

When Byakuya arrived with Gin, Unohana was waiting with her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. They had a stretcher waiting for Gin. Byakuya placed him down on the stretcher and watched them take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Here's another chapter. Thanks lemonrocker and MintCa. You guys keep going. Thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy_

As Gin was wheeled down the hall, he opened his eyes. He saw all these people over him. He started to scream. He could not make out the faces. They looked distorted to him. Gin continued to yell.

"Byakuya, please help me!"

Unohana placed a hand on his forehead. "Shhh. . . . you need to rest Gin," she said.

Gin was trying to fight from losing consciousness. He turned his head before they pulled the curtain. He saw Byakuya standing in the hall. He tried to reach out to him but his eyes were getting heavy and then they closed.

A few hours later, Unohana came out to speak to the group. She noticed that Byakuya was not with the group. Unohana stated to the group that Gin was in a bad state of shock.

"He had been drugged and physically beaten and restrained. Now that he is asleep, we do not know how long he will sleep. We will not know how his mental state is until he wakes up."

She instructed the group that they should all go home. Kira stated that he will stay with his captain. Hisagi said that he will stay to keep Kira company. Unohana stated that she will notify him with any change in Gin's condition.

Byakuya entered the front door to Aizen's house. He could see that the second division had been through the house. He walked in the house. The destruction from Aizen's moving out and the second division did not leave much. As Byakuya walked through the halls, he went into a room. He noticed a uniform on the floor. He that Gin's uniform and katana were thrown in a corner. He went over and picked it up the uniform. He looked at it. He noticed that it had been cut, torn and trampled on. He folded it and tucked it under his arm. He picked up Gin's katana and carried in his hand. He would give this back to Gin when he is healthy and back at work.

He continued to walk through the house until he came to the room that Gin was locked in. The room was small. It had no windows and the walls were padded. With no good light in the room, Byakuya had to strain to see the chain. The one that was around Gin's ankle. Byakuya remembered how Gin looked when he found him. Bloodied and Bruised. He remembered how Gin looked at him.

"Aizen, you are a dead man," he whispered to himself.

Gin woke up. It was dark in the room. He sat up in the bed and started screaming. The door flew open and Gin jumped out of the bed. He ran to a corner and crouched down in a fight position. Kira and Hisagi ran in the room and tried to restrain Gin. Hisagi grabbed Gin around his waist and Gin elbowed him in the eye. Hisagi did not let go of him. Unohana started walking up to Gin. Gin started yelling.

"Let me go! I promised I won't tell! Please don't hurt me!"

Unohana placed a hand on Gin's forehead and in a soft tone, she spoke to him.

"Gin, you look so tired. I think you need to go back to sleep."

Gin looked at her, his eyes got heavy and collapsed in Hisagi arms. He picked Gin up and carried him to the bed.

"We are going to have to place restraints on him," Unohana said as they all started to place the restraints on Gin arms and legs.

Unohana called her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, into the room. She instructed Kotetsu to leave the lights on and sit in the room with Gin.

"If he wakes, place him back to sleep," Unohana said as she motioned for Kira and Hisagi to follow her out into the hallway.

She started to heal Hisagi's eye. "Gin was drugged and along with him being in a severe state of shock, this makes him very disoriented. We do have to wait for it to go through his system. Thank you for your assistance earlier."

Hisagi smiled and thanked that captain for healing his eye.

"Is he going to get better?" Kira asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, I hope so." Unohana said.

She excused herself and walked back in Gin's room. She leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What happened to you Gin? I hope you can tell us soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since Gin was admitted. Byakuya walked in the Fourth Division after being summoned by Unohana. He walked into her office.

"Come in Kuchiki-taichou, please have a seat."

Byakuya sat in the chair across from her.

"The reason I wanted to speak with you is that Gin has been asking for you. He has not told us of anything but he just wants to speak with you."

"Unohana-taichou, you understand if he says anything to me, it will be in the strict confidence," Byakuya said. "Between me and him."

"I understand Kuchiki-taichou. I wanted to let you know that he is still in restraints but I feel the drugs have gone through his system. He is a lot calmer but he does have an anxiety about the being in the dark. He doesn't want anyone to touch him. He is displaying all systems of a person that has been raped. I know that you and Gin have a history together. I am asking you to help him through this so that he can begin to heal mentally."

Byakuya got up and walked out of the office. He walked to Gin room.

Byakuya knocked on the door to Gin's room. He heard no answer. He walked in. Gin was lying in the bed with the restraints around his arms and legs. He jumped and looked at Byakuya.

"Hello Gin."

"Hello Byakuya."

There a long moment of silence.

"Thank you for coming for me," Gin said to break the silence.

Byakuya continued to look at Gin. He noticed that Gin looked tired and scared.

"You are welcome Gin," he said and he placed his hand on top of Gin's. He looked at the restraints around his wrist. "They may remove the restraints today, if you stop jumping out of bed."

Gin smiled. "I hope so. I am ready to get out of here."

"Well, if you do not do as they say, they will prolong your stay," Byakuya said as he let go of Gin's hand.

He sat in a chair and pulled the tray up that held Gin's meal. He picked up the chop sticks and started to feed Gin.

"You have to eat to get out of here," Byakuya said as he held the food near Gin's mouth.

Gin opened his mouth and ate his food. Byakuya helped drink some water. Few minutes later, he started yawning.

"Tired?"

"No. Just want to get out of here."

Byakuya got up and sat on the bed. He placed a hand on Gin's cheek. Gin started to kiss Byakuya's hand. They stared at each other in silence. Byakuya reached over and started loosening the restraints around his wrist and around his legs. Gin rubbed his wrist and pulled his legs up and rubbed his ankles. He looked at Byakuya. Gin reached out to him and they both started to hug. Gin placed his face in Byakuya's shoulder and silently started to sob. Byakuya held Gin tight and whispered in his ear.

"I told you that I would not let you fall so far that I could not reach you. We made a pack a long time ago. I am here for you. I promise you, Aizen will pay for what he did to you."

Byakuya held Gin until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach

_This chapter is a lead up to the relationship Byakuya and Gin have. I have a friend who is part of the BDSM community (Master-slave relationship). I will not give all the secrets but they are going to help us with the next couple of chapters. Just wanted to get that info out there to you. Thanks you guys for reviews. Enjoy!_

Two weeks later, Gin was released from the Forth Division. Although his mental state was still was in question, his physical state was good. He had yet to tell anyone what happened to him. Byakuya came and to help him get home. They were walking towards his house very slowly. Halfway to his house Byakuya picked Gin up and carried to his house. Once in the house, Gin walked to his bedroom. He slumped on the bed and closed his eyes. He was happy to be home.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight or do you want to come and stay with me?" Byakuya asked as he began to run a bath for Gin.

"No. I will be okay here. I will be nice to have some peace and not everyone looking at me wondering if I am okay or not." Gin said as he started to curl up in his bed.

Byakuya came in the room and pull Gin out of the bed. "Go and take a bath. I will wait until you come out."

"No, Byakuya. You go home or back to work. I will be okay. You have been a great help but I just want things to get back to normal. I got another week before I go back to work. I will call you if I need you. Now go home." Gin smiled as he was pushing Byakuya out of the door.

Byakuya turned and looked at Gin. For the first time in a while, Gin was playful. Gin leaned in and gave him a kiss and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Don't hesitate to come to me. I'm always here for you," Byakuya said as he left.

Gin closed the door and locked it. He went to his bedroom, closed and locked the door. He got undressed and step into his bath. He took a deep breath and really relaxed.

A couple of hours passed. Gin got out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom. He got dressed and fell into his bed. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. He got up and made sure the windows were locked and he checked to make sure all of the doors were locked.

He got back in the bed. A few minutes later he got up and checked the locks on everything again. He started to turn on lights. He got back in the bed. He decided to get dress. He placed his shoes on his feet and grabbed his katana. He got back into the bed. He got out of the bed again. He checked the locks and doors again. He noticed that he was shaking. He found a corner and sat down. The katana was placed in front of him. Gin did not sleep at all. He stared at the door all night. Waiting. Hoping no one would come in. Hoping that Aizen would not come in.

When morning came, Gin packed his clothes and went to the Third Division. He went in his office and locked all the doors and windows. He sat in the corner until he heard Kira walk in. He got up and walked out his office.

"Ichimaru taichou, what are you doing here? You are not scheduled to be here until next week," Kira said as he was staring at Gin.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on and the longer I am away and the more it piles up. Besides, I couldn't sleep," Gin said as he was yawning. "Could you get me some breakfast possible some lunch? I will be here for a while, today."

Kira went and got his captain breakfast, lunch and dinner. Gin did not leave the office at all.

Kira walked in the office and he noticed that Gin looked as though he was about to fall out. He looked tired and nervous.

"Ichimaru taichou, I am getting ready to go. Would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Ahhh, no. I going to work a little more and try to finish up my paperwork," Gin said while starting to work on a new stack of paperwork on his desk.

"I can stay and help . . . ."

"NO," Gin shouted. "Go and enjoy your evening. Good night, Kira."

Kira bowed and left the office.

This routine went on for five days. Kira said to himself that if his captain is in the office when he comes to work tomorrow, he will have to speak to someone about this.

In the morning, Gin was sitting at his desk. The routine of getting Gin breakfast and lunch was the same except, Kira went to the Sixth Division to speak with Kuchiki taichou.

Renji escorted Kira into Byakuya's office. Kira sat across from him and told the whole story of Gin not going home for six days. Byakuya listened to Kira.

"I will take of it today. Kira, you can tell him I am coming to day or not. I will be there today."

Kira smiled. He got up and bowed to the captain and left the office. Kira returned to the Third Division and brought Gin his breakfast and lunch. He walked into Gin's office and Gin was behind his desk asleep.

"Ichimaru taichou," Kira said and Gin jumped. He grabbed his katana and pointed at Kira.

"I'm sorry. I just a little jumpy," Gin said as he replaced his katana at his side. Kira noticed that Gin had circle under his eyes due to a lack of sleep.

"Here is your breakfast and lunch." Kira placed the meals on his desk and walked over to his desk.

At noon, Byakuya walked in the office. He asked to see Gin. Gin said that he could let Byakuya come in.

Byakuya sat in the chair and looked directly at Gin. Gin did not look up because he knew what Byakuya was doing there and would try to make him go home. They sat in silence.

"Hello Byakuya, What brings you here today?" Gin spoke just to break the silence.

"Imagine my surprise when I went to your house and you were not home. I see you have moved in here."

"I have not," Gin said not looking up from his paperwork.

"If you are not, why are the windows locked? Why are your clothes here?"

"I. . . . I work late. I just stay here to finish my paperwork."

They were silent again. Gin spoke to break the silence.

"Byakuya, I am okay. It was good to see ya. I got a lot of paperwork to do. Have a great day."

Byakuya continued to sit and stare at Gin. He did not move or say a word. Gin stopped his paperwork. He placed his pen on the desk and looked at Byakuya.

"You look like shit. You are living in your office. I can tell you sit in that corner all night holding your katana. You lock all the doors and windows. You stay dressed just in case you have to run if someone comes at you or after you. Now you sit at your desk with the katana at your side. You are tired and scared. You will come and stay with me. You know that I will hurt you."

"Byakuya, I can't. I got work to do." Byakuya continued to look at Gin.

"Kira fukutaichou," Byakuya called out to him. He was still looking at Gin. "How much work does your captain have left to do for today?"

"We have caught up on the paperwork for the next couple of days."

Byakuya smiled as he was looking at Gin. "Gin, I am walking out of the office. I am going to my house. You will come with me. Either you walk behind me or I carry you out. The choice is yours. Remember our pack."

Byakuya got up and walked out of Gin's office. Byakuya continued to walk. Gin slowly got up and picked up his bag and walked out of the office. He followed behind Byakuya all the way to his house.

Byakuya walked into the room that Gin would be staying in. Byakuya sat in a chair and waited for Gin to walk in. Gin walked into the room. He slowly placed his bag on the floor, walked up to Byakuya and knelt. Byakuya touched Gin's hair and whispered in his ear.

"Because you still belong to me, I am in charge of your well being. This fight you cannot win alone. Please remember that. I have to bring you back here so that you can heal. You can tell me about what happened to you when you were missing, when you are ready but you will not leave until you do." Byakuya said as he placed a collar around Gin's neck. "Do you understand?'

Gin shook his head and looked at Byakuya. He kissed Gin on the forehead. "Now, I want you to go to and take a bath. I will be here when you come out."

Gin got up and went to the bathroom. He started running his bath. He undressed and looked in the mirror. He looked at the collar around his neck. He knew that he just gave control of himself to his master, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was his slave. Their contract was still active. He got in the tub and soaked for about an hour. He came out of the bathroom in a robe. Byakuya was still sitting in the chair.

"You can take off the robe. You know that you are not permitted to wear clothes when you are in my private residence when you are collared."

Gin took off the robe and knelt at Byakuya's feet. He got out of the chair and looked over Gin.

"You have my permission to get in this bed. You are to only get out for going to the bathroom. You are to stay in the bed and rest. You are not to leave this room. I hope I do not have to repeat myself."

Gin shook his head that he understood. "May I rise to follow your orders, sir?"

"Yes." Gin stood and got in the bed. He pulled the covers over him and laid his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and for first time in three weeks, he felt safe. He knew his master would place a protective barrier around his room so no one will bother him. Gin felt himself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_This is a flashback chapter. My friends that are helping me with the flashback tried to make me understand that play scenes are between Dom/me and their subs. It was interesting conversation. They are going to help me on the next chapter also. Thanks for reviews. Enjoy!!!! P.S. Happy Belated Birthday lemonrocker_

Byakuya made sure that Gin was asleep before he left the room. He placed a protective barrier around the room so that Gin could be assured that no one could come in his room while he was asleep. He walked to his room and sat at his desk. His thoughts went back to when he and Gin sat at this desk to sign their first contract.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya was introduced as a new Dominant on the scene. He was trained by Ukitake and Kyoraku. They took Byakuya to a slave auction. There, he was the center of everyone attention. He was quiet but very observant. Ukitake said that when Byakuya played, he was very intense and attentive to the submissive he was playing with.

The night of the slave auction, Aizen was there with Gin on a leash. The three men noticed that Gin had bruises on his wrist. Ukitake told Byakuya that Aizen was known to being a very physical player. He liked knife play, needle play and spanking. He loved to see bruises on his submissive. He was a sadist.

Gin had the smile that was devious. No one knew what was on his mind. Gin saw Byakuya with the two older men. He showed no emotion but he did show an interest in Byakuya and he showed an interest in Gin.

Ukitake and Kyoraku noticed how they both looked at each other. They decided to talk to Aizen so that Gin and Byakuya could talk. Ukitake told Byakuya to listen and observe. Aizen handed the lease to Byakuya and told Gin to behave.

Gin sat on the floor at Byakuya's feet. Gin kept his head bowed until he was spoken too.

"Are you his slave? Please speak freely," Byakuya said as he leaned forward to whisper in Gin's ear.

"No sir. I am just his submissive. I do not have a master. We have no written contract." Gin said as he continued to sit on the floor. "You sir, may I ask, do you have a slave?"

"Tell me, what have you heard?"

Gin was going to answer but stopped until he was given permission to speak. Byakuya nodded.

"You are new but very discipline in the ways of play. The ones that you have played with state that they would play with you again. So, with that I think I answered my question."

Byakuya looked at Gin wrist. He really wanted to look at the bruises. "Please show me your wrist."

Gin held out his arms so that Byakuya could see the bruises. He also observed the marks of the needles and knife cuts. After a minute, Gin placed his arms back in his lap. Gin noticed that Byakuya was disciplined and respectful. He did not say anything about the other marks. He saw the three men returning. He looked at Byakuya. He saw a faint smile of approval and he knew that he would see him again.

As Ukitake, Kyoraku and Aizen returned, they noticed that Byakuya was standing and Gin was kneeling at his feet. Byakuya handed Gin's leash to Aizen. He asked Aizen if he could play with Gin. Aizen looked at Gin and said it was okay. He told him that Gin may need to be gagged due to his 'smart' mouth.

Byakuya told Gin to stand and follow him. He led him into a room that was cool and dark. Just enough light came in that Gin saw all of the toys that a Dominant would use on a submissive. No matter what play the submissive was into.

"Let's see, what I'm I in the mode for." Byakuya said as looked over the toys in the room. Then he looked at Gin. "I am going to put you on the cross." He said as he pointed the equipment that looked like a 'X'.

Gin showed no emotion. He knelt to the young Dom and bowed his head.

"I want you to get undress and go to the cross." Byakuya ordered. Gin did as he was told and with one last look he saw Aizen looking at him. He turned and walked out of the room. Ukitake and Kyoraku went to Byakuya and told them that they were going to play in the next room. This left Gin alone with Byakuya.

"What are your safe words?"

"Safe words?" Gin asked. "I just play until I pass out. I am not a pain slut."

Byakuya grabbed Gin's arms and ran his hand along Gin's arm. "What are these? Does it give you pleasure?"

"It what my master wants. It hurts but it is what he says I must endure," Gin whispered. "If you want to do this, I am willing. I. . . . . "

"You want what? Pleasure for tonight?"

"Yes. No blood. No bruises. Just some pleasure." Gin said.

"I can't promise the bruises." Byakuya said with a slight smile. He began to cuff Gin's arms and legs. "The safe words for tonight is Green for okay, Yellow for slow down and Red to stop. Repeat for me, sub."

Gin repeated the commands for him. "I decided not to use a gag or blindfold. Since we never played before I do have to see your reactions." He checked all of the restraints and asked Gin if he was comfortable. He nodded yes. He started to rub Gin's back. He felt Gin relax. He rubbed his butt and gave a whack. Gin jumped and Byakuya smiled.

Byakuya's specialty was the floggers and whips. The two played for some time. He watched Gin's reaction with stroke of his hand or with each swing of the whip and flogger. He told Gin to relax. The more Gin relaxed the more he started to go his space. Byakuya held Gin's hand and reassured him that he was there and he get could go to his space. No one would touch him. At one time it felt like a dance with Byakuya leading. He went to Gin and grabbed his hand. He looked in Gin's eyes and he noticed that Gin was in sub space. He asked him some questions and the answers were slow. He held on to Gin and released him from the restraints. Gin fell from the cross and Byakuya caught him. He held him in his arms. Gin was repeating a poem. His eyes were glazed over but he kept repeating this poem.

Ukitake and Shunsui came in the room handed Byakuya a blanket to cover Gin. They looked at Gin's eyes. They smiled and told Byakuya that he is in his subspace. He went and sat in a comfortable chair holding Gin tight. Byakuya kept reassuring Gin that he was safe. Gin repeated the poem over and over and then he stopped. They sat there for a couple of hours. All of a sudden, Gin woke up. He was disoriented and wanted to leave. Byakuya held him tighter and Gin calmed down.

"Welcome back."

Gin looked at him and relaxed. They started talking so Gin could get oriented. They held on to each other most of the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya remembered that night. He knew then that Gin would be his.

He went back into the bedroom to check on Gin. Gin was in a dead sleep. He still had the collar around his neck. He stroked Gin's cheek. Gin stirred a little but did not wake up. Byakuya heard a knock at his door. He was expecting Madarame and Hisagi and their subs, Ayasegawa and Kira.

He looked a Gin again. He left the room to go meet his guest.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_My friends are still helping me understand the Master/slave relationship in the BDSM community. It has been some very interesting conversation. They have been a big help to us on this chapter. Thanks MintCa and lemonrocker. This is for you guys. Thanks and enjoy!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya, Ikkaku and Shuhei were sitting at table at discussing a plan to locate Aizen. Kira and Yumichika were sitting on the floor. Kira was messing with the collar when Shuhei looked at him with a disapproving eye. Byakuya asked the two Masters in Training, if Kira and Yumichika could go sit in the room with Gin and to let him know when he wakes up. They nodded and ordered them to go and Kira was charge with notifying Master Byakuya when Gin wakes. Neither of them was allowed to sit on any furniture or on the bed with Gin. Both understand and left the room.

The three were discussing the situation with concerning Gin.

"Gin has not said anything about the attack. I think he knows but has suppressed it." Byakuya said as he paced the floor.

"How will you get him to remember?" Ikkaku asked.

"I may have to hypnotize him. I don't like to do that but I need to do this so Gin can take the next step of ending this nightmare."

"When will you do this?" Shuhei asked as Kira knocked on the door.

"Gin is awake," Kira announced to the group.

"I have to do this now. Excuse me." Byakuya bowed to the seated gentlemen and walked out of the room.

"Kira, come with me. I am going to need yours and Yumichika help," Byakuya ordered as Kira walked behind him. When they reached the room, Byakuya lightly tapped on the door and walked in.

Gin was sitting in the bed. Yumichika was sitting on the floor. Kira came in and sat on the floor next to him. Byakuya got a chair and placed next to the bed.

"Gin, I know that I told you that when you are ready, you will tell me what happened. I don't like you in this state. I know that you would not lie to me but I would like for you to tell me now. What happened?" Byakuya stared at Gin.

Gin balled up his fist and started to shake. Byakuya continued to stare at Gin. Gin started to talk. He reached out to Yumichika and Kira. Byakuya nodded his head for them to sit next to Gin. They sat on either side of Gin and held his hands.

"I went out to dinner with Aizen. I didn't see any harm. I even paid for the meal so Aizen would not think I owed him anything," Gin said as his breathing start to increase.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. No can hurt you. I am here." Byakuya touched Gin's knee and tapped it a few times. Gin started to breathe normally.

"Aizen and I were walking. We ended up in front of his house. I was going to continue on but. . . ." Gin started to squeeze his friends' hand. "But he grabbed my arm and told me that I was going to come in his house for a drink. He told not to make a scene."

"Okay, Gin, I want you tell me what you felt. Not what happened but what you felt around you. How many? Voices?" Byakuya asked as still touched Gin's knee.

"I felt two maybe three people. Aizen kept talking to someone. I remember hearing a voice saying something about seeing them."

"Do you recognize the other voice?" Byakuya asked staring at Gin.

"No," Gin said and swallowed. He opened his eyes and looked at Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him and smiled. "Good. You did well." Byakuya continued to stare at Gin. He stood up and walked out of the room. Before he left the room, he told Gin to get dressed and the three of them to go fix a meal for him and his guest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you learn anything?" Ikkaku asked him.

"Gin told me more than he told anyone but he lied to me." Byakuya said as the three sat at the table waiting to be served by his collared ones.

"How could you tell?" Shuhei asked while placing his elbows on the table.

"He swallowed when I asked him if he recognized a voice. He said no but he does know. When Gin lies, he always swallows."

Just then Gin came in the room with Kira and Yumichika with the meals. Once everything was set, they were excused to go back to the kitchen and eat there meal.

The three collared ones sat in the kitchen eating their meal. Kira broke the silence.

"Shuhei said that soon, Byakuya will be ending the contract with him and me. That means I will be doing a contract with him. I am kinda nervous about us doing this contract."

"Don't worry about it. Byakuya and I will be there with both of you when it happens. First, he has to dissolve the contract between Shuhei and him. Remember, Shuhei is a Master in training under Byakuya. Byakuya has his way of doing things. He is strict about his rules." Gin smiled as he started to think about his contract with Byakuya.

"When was the last time you and Byakuya went over your contract?" Yumichika asked between bites of his meal.

"About four months ago. A big revision came when I made captain. He wanted to end it but I asked him not to. Although I am not living with him anymore, this lifestyle is still a part of me. He was my first true Master and still is my Master. It is this lifestyle that keeps me sane at times . . . like now." Gin shook his head to get back to the conversation. "Remember you, me and Byakuya have a contract. He had to make you his submissive while Shuhei was training. I had to help you be the best for Shuhei for when the day comes for you to be the best slave for him." Gin grabbed Kira hand and smiled.

They heard a bell ring. That meant that the Master and his guest were through eating dinner and wanted tea. The three cleared the table and served tea and some cookies. They cleaned the kitchen and waited for the next set of orders.

"When do you think you will be back at work?" Yumichika asked Gin.

"Byakuya said because I went back to work to early, I have another two weeks so, hopefully in three weeks. And a lot rides on if I pass the physical and psych exam."

"You know we are here for you Gin, if you need us," Yumichika said and he held Gin's hand for reassurance.

The bell ranged again and the three got up and cleared the table. The Masters talked for a few more minutes and were ready to go home.

The three collared ones said their goodbyes and knelt in front of Byakuya.

"Is there any other chores you would have for us before we depart?" Kira and Yumichika said in unison.

"No, you served me well. Now go and depart with your Dominants." The two couple left. Gin was still kneeling.

"I have to finish cleaning the kitchen, Master. Are there any other chores for me to do?"

"When you are through with the kitchen, go to my room and get in the bed. You are sleeping with me tonight. You know the rules for when you sleep with me." Byakuya said and turned and went to his library.

Gin got up and finished his chores in the kitchen. He went to Byakuya's bedroom and took his bath. Afterwards he was naked, still with his collar on, jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over him. He tried to stay awake for his Master, but he dozed off to sleep.

A few hours later, Byakuya went to his bedroom. He prepared for bed. As he got into the bed, Gin was mumbling in his sleep.

"What is the person name?" he whispered in Gin's ear. Gin turned and placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder. Gin quieted down and Byakuya gave him a kiss on his forehead. He placed a barrier around the room and fell off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Hey Everyone. We hope you had and enjoyable Halloween. My friends took us to a party. We had a great time. Learned more about Master/slave relationship. Anyway, we are sorry about the delay of the chapter and of course, we can't write4 fight scenes. Outside of getting ready for Halloween, we got a chance to read other stories on the site. Really enjoyed a lot of the stories. Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy. _

Gin woke up to an empty bed. He looked over and saw Byakuya was dressed for work and strapping on his katana. Byakuya looked over and saw that Gin looking at him. "Good Morning, Gin" he said as he smiled and winked at him. "Your order for today is you are not to get out of the bed. You are to rest. That means that you are to stay in the bed. Do you understand?"

Gin smiled and said he understood.

"By the look in your eyes, I think that I will be sending someone to check on you throughout the day," he said as he leaned over and gave Gin a kiss on the forehead. Byakuya left to go to work. Gin lay in the bed for a while. He made sure he timed it just so that he was sure Byakuya would be in his office working before he tested his ability to disobey his master's order.

Gin placed one foot on the floor. Nothing, he thought to himself. Byakuya always had a knack for when he disobeyed his orders. He then placed the other foot on the floor when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yumichika said as he stood in the doorway. Gin looked at Yumichika while cursing to himself.

"I knew my master would send you instead of Kira. I just knew it. Now, I feel hurt that he did not trust me," Gin said with a smile.

"Well, I would not trust you either if I was him. You better get back in that bed or he will have my hide and yours?" Yumichika said as he walked trying to get Gin back in the bed. Gin jumped out of the bed and walked past him and ran to his room. Yumichika ran after him. "What do you think you doing? Where are you going?"

"I am going to find Aizen." Gin said as he got dressed. "I am going to confront the other person. The one that raped . . . ," Gin could not finish that statement. He found his katana and was going out of the room when Yumichika grabbed him by the arm.

"Gin, listen to me, why don't you let Byakuya handle this?" Both men were looking at each other when they heard the door open.

"What's going on here?" Kira said as he surprised both Gin and Yumichika. "Where are you going, Gin?"

"I'm going out looking for . . . . ," Gin said as he broke away from Yumichika gripped.

"Byakuya told you to stay in the bed. I suggest you go back to bed," Kira said in a low voice as if someone was listening to them. The three looked at each other. No one said a word.

"Look, I got an idea of where Aizen could be. I got to do this myself. Byakuya is always trying to protect me but this time I have to do this myself. So, I suggest that the two of you get out of my way," Gin said as he was going out of the door.

"Wait . . . ., just wait, Gin. I will go with you," Yumichika sighed. "I don't want you out there by yourself. Kira, I will leave enough reiatsu so they can follow," he said in Kira ear. He turned and followed Gin out of the door.

After they left, Kira started pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to tell Byakuya that Gin disobeyed him and went after Aizen. Also how to tell Ikkaku that Yumichika went with him. Kira was talking to himself on how to say all this without choking. "I can do this. I can tell him. I can't lie to him." Kira said as he kept pacing. "How can I tell Master Byakuya . . . .?"

"Tell me what?" a voice came from behind Kira. He turned and saw Byakuya standing next to him with Ikkaku and Shuhei standing behind.

"Where is he, slave?" Byakuya yelled as he grabbed Kira arm. He looked at how tight he was holding his and let go. "Where is Gin?"

"Master, he left. He said he was going to find Aizen. He said that he had an idea where he was. Yumichika went with him so he would not be by himself. I guess I was to stay to tell you. Yumichika told me that he would leave reiatsu so we could follow them," Kira said as he felt the anger rise in Byakuya.

"How long have they been gone?" Byakuya demanded.

"About five minutes. They . . . .," Kira was saying as Byakuya and Ikkaku shunpoed away. Shuhei walked over and hugged Kira. "I tried to stop them."

"It's okay. You know how Gin is when he gets an idea in his head. Let's go," Shuhei said as he and Kira shunpoed toward the direction of Yumichika reiatsu.

Kira and Shuhei arrived in a very poor section of Rukongai. They saw Yumichika and Ikkaku near the entrance of an old house.

"Where is Gin?" Shuhei asked.

"He is in there with Aizen and Byakuya. Gin made me stand out here just in case he needed me. He is determined to do this himself. Byakuya just went in there with him. Aizen is in there with someone else," Yumichika told them in a very low quiet tone.

Inside, Byakuya walked up to Gin. Gin had his katana next to Aizen's throat. His hands were shaking. Byakuya placed his left hand on Gin's hands to steady them.

"You know the voice that you heard that night, don't you Gin?"

Gin nodded yes as he kept his eyes on Aizen.

"Is that person here, in this room, Gin?" Byakuya asked as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Gin again nodded yes. Byakuya pulled his katana out of its sheath and pointed at the other person who was trying to walk out of the room

"Where do you think you're going, Tetsuzaemon Iba?" Byakuya said as he pointed his katana at Iba.

"I had nothing to do with Gin getting hurt," Iba yelled at Byakuya. "I wasn't there."

"Yes you were. I heard you. Tell 'em Aizen, tell 'em how you let him touch me. Put his hands on me. Tell them how you let him rape me," Gin yelled as he placed the tip of his blade at the base of his Adams Apple.

"Gin, I want you to calm down. You know how much I care for you…..I love you . . . ." Aizen said as he tried to move.

"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't love you," Gin said as he his hands started to shake. "You better not move because I will kill you right here, right now."

Byakuya moved toward Iba and gave chase. He was able to do a senka movement to corner Iba. They fought and until Byakuya was able to bind him with a kudo spell.

As Iba was being held by Byakuya, he called Ikkaku and Shuhei to take control of Iba. He told Kira and Yumichika to go get help from the second division. He wanted Iba to be punished for what he did to Gin. He also did not trust himself if he was left alone with him. Byakuya went back to the location where Gin and Aizen standing.

When he arrived, Gin was on the ground with a very bad cut on his forehead. He was unconscious and bleeding. Byakuya was looking around for Aizen but did not see him anywhere. He came to Gin. Gin was not responding to his pleas to wakeup. Byakuya picked Gin up in his arms and carried him straight to the fourth division.

At Fourth Division, Byakuya stood waiting for Unohana to come out and update them on Gin condition. When he brought Gin in to the hospital, Gin never woke up. He was breathing but not responsive. Ukitake, Kira and Yumichika were sitting, holding hands waiting to hear an update. Kyoraku was waiting with Ikkaku and Shuhei.

"Did they find Aizen?" Byakuya asked the group waiting with him.

"No. He got away. We looked all over in the area. We could not find him. Iba keeps denying that he was the one who raped . . . I mean attacked Gin," Shuhei said to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked up and saw Unohana walking towards the group. Byakuya was trying to read her face. He could not tell if it was good or bad news.

"Byakuya . . .," Unohana said.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well after much arguing with my friends, I won out. They wanted to kill off Gin but I told them know. So although this is a short chapter, I am already working on the last chapter of this story. Thank for the reviews and enjoy._

"Byakuya, I wanted to update you on Gin's condition. He received a severe blow to his head. He has a concussion. He is awake and he is asking for you. Because of his concussion, we do have to wake him up every few hours until the swelling goes down. You may now see him," Unohana said with a calm expression.

"Can I stay with him tonight?"

"Yes. I think it will be best for him and he will rest better."

Byakuya walked in to the room. Gin was half asleep. "Byakuya, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You did not do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to sit with Hisana. She is so sick. Tell her that I will make it up to her," Gin said as his eyes started to close. Byakuya looked at Gin. His mind was racing to get a time line of where Gin's mind was. He looked at Unohana then turned back to Gin. Gin had dosed off. He placed his hand on Gin's.

"When Hisana was sick, he would sit with her while I was on patrol. He helped me through that time," Byakuya said with tear in his eyes as he remembered the time of his lost. He remembered that Gin had just entered into slave training when Hisana became sick.

"He doesn't remember the attack. He doesn't remember that he is a Captain. Byakuya, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, I am responsible for him and . . . I care about him a lot. I will stay with him." Byakuya sat down on the chair next to the bed and continued to hold Gin's hand.

Unohana stepped out of the room to speak with the group waiting.

A few hours later, Ukitake walked into the room. "Byakuya, how is Gin doing?"

"He is sleeping."

"Unohana explained everything to us. How are you holding up?"

"It's going to be hard to tell him that Hisana died . . . . " Byakuya took a deep breath. "He helped me get through the tough times after her passing." Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's about time to wake him again." Byakuya stood and squeezed Gin hand and whispered in his ear. "Gin, Gin, it time for you to wake up. Gin."

Gin opened his eyes and said his head was killing him. "Hey there Ukitake. Byakuya, what are you still doing here? You need to be with Hisana. Go home, I will be okay." Gin was insisted.

"Okay, I will go if you promise to follow orders."

"I will stay with him. I will let you know if he does not follow the orders," Ukitake said as he sat in the chair next to the bed. Gin slowly closed his eyes. "Go and get some rest."

Byakuya leaned over and kissed Gin's forehead. Ukitake assured him that Gin will be okay. "I wake him every two hours. I know, I know. Now go home."

Byakuya walked out of the room to the waiting group. Shunsui stated that he will stay with Ukitake and Gin.

At his home, Kira and Yumichika waited on Byakuya. They prepared a meal and ran his bath. As he sat in the bath, his eyes started water because although he misses Hisana, he doesn't want to lose Gin either.

ONE MONTH LATER

Gin was sitting outside under a tree. He was drawing of a cherry blossom tree out in the courtyard of Byakuya's house.

"Master, how was your day today?"

"On your good day, I could never sneak up behind you," Byakuya said as he sat down next to Gin on the ground. "What are you working on?"

Gin showed him the drawing he was working on. It was a drawing of the largest cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. He thought about how talented Gin was at drawing but stopped when Hisana died. With encouragement from him, Gin started drawing again.

"Did you read any today?" Byakuya asked Gin as he placed his arm around him.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't realize how much I loved you."

"I love you too, Gin," he said as he kissed Gin's forehead. The scare was still there on his forehead.

"Look, I started a new journal," Gin said as he held up a new book. "Also you told me to let you know when I was ready to read my final journal," Gin said as he looked at Byakuya. "I am ready."

"Do you want me to sit with you while you read it?" Byakuya asked as he stood to help Gin up.

"No, but will you be close by?" Gin asked as he and Byakuya walked to the library hand in hand.

"Yes, I will."

Gin sat at a table and Byakuya handed him the last journal he was working on. He kissed Gin on the forehead and left the room. He stood in the hallway and let out a deep breath. As he walked to his study, he knew would be a long night. He remembered how Gin reacted after he found out Hisana had died. This may be harder on him.

Byakuya sat his desk. He was prepared for a very long night.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, this will be our last Byakuya and Gin. My friend wants to put Gin to rest. My Friends want us to do a Yumichika story or a Kira story. It will be hard for me because I like Gin but I am a typist and they come up with some great ideas. So, thank you guys for all of the support and hopefully we can come up with a good series for Yumichika. One of my friends said we owe her a Kira/Shuhei story. We got enough to keep us out of trouble for a while. We want to thank you and enjoy. _

Byakuya worked late into the night. He had not heard anything from Gin. He was about to go check on Gin when he appeared in the doorway. He could tell that Gin was upset and probably read about his thoughts of his attack.

"I was raped?"

"Yes you were."

"Did I know who?" Gin asked as he fell to his knees. Byakuya walked over to help Gin off the floor.

"Yes, you did. It was Iba. We have him in jail but with your amnesia, we may not be able to prosecute him. But for now, he is in jail," Byakuya said and he held Gin tight.

Gin became very angry. "I hope he burns in hell," he yelled at Byakuya. "I hope he burns in hell." Byakuya told him that they will get through this together. He held onto him until Gin calmed down.

-------------------

Gin did not sleep well. He held on to Byakuya all night. Half way through the night, Gin fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up, Byakuya was dressed and walking out of the door. He turned and spoke to Gin.

"Good Morning, Gin."

"Good Morning, Master. I'm sorry if I kept you up last night."

"You didn't keep me up. I slept well and I think you slept well also. I have a captain's meeting so I will see you later today." Byakuya walked out of the room.

**-------Captains Meeting-------**

Byakuya was the last one to walk through the door. All the captains became quiet. The commander called the meeting to order.

"Last night, Iba died in his sleep. We do not know of him being ill. Since he has passed the case of the kidnap and attack of Gin Ichimaru has been suspended until we are able to locate Sosuke Aizen," the commander said.

"It is strange that Iba is dead. I guess that makes you happy that Gin does not have to face him," Soifon said as she looked at Byakuya.

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with Iba's death?" Byakuya said as he flashed an angered look at her.

"Where were you last night, Kuchiki taichou?" she yelled.

"How dare you ask me that question? I do not have to answer." Byakuya said in a strong monotone voice. He was prepared to do a battle of will with Soifon.

"Quiet. Soifon taichou, if you have any information that would shed some light on Iba's death, please let us know," the commander barked.

Soifon backed down. Byakuya stared at Soifon with a icy glare. She backed down further.

* * *

Gin lay in the bed for a few more minutes. He got out of the bed, and started his routine of his chores and tasks that Byakuya had set for him to do. After he was through, he went outside and started to draw. He caught himself day dreaming about what he read in the journal. He tried to write in his new journal but he could not concentrate. He was not in the mood. He was staring into space when he heard a voice.

"You must have a lot on your mind if you did not feel me coming close to you," Byakuya said as he sat next to Gin. "What is on your mind?"

"I know you love me but did you ever fall in love with me?" Gin asked as he looked in Byakuya eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you love me now?"

"Yes, I do." Byakuya said as he looked at Gin trying to follow where these questions was leading.

Gin looked him straight in his eyes. "I remember falling in love with you and I know that I love you. But I want to know if I changed after the rape?"

"No, you did not. I did." Byakuya lowered his head. "I became very protective. I did not want you to be hurt anymore. I vowed to myself that no one would ever touch or hurt you again. My feelings for you have gone beyond our first contract."

There was a moment of silence between the two. "What are you working on?" Byakuya asked as he tried to pull the drawing from Gin's hand. "When did you start this one?"

"Today. It's not close to being finished. It is a drawing of you." Gin smiled as he was started to work on the drawing again. "You know, I want to remember so bad so that I can face him and make him pay for what he did to me."

"In the meeting this morning, it was announced that Iba died last night in his sleep."

Gin looked at him. "W..What? Iba is dead?" Gin was surprised. He looked at Byakuya. He reached out for Byakuya's hand. Byakuya grabbed his hand and pulled Gin closer to him. Gin placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I know that you wanted this to end but not this way. Now you can put this behind you and start to build your life from this point on," Byakuya said and he hugged Gin. Byakuya had a smile on his face. His started to think about last night.

_He knew how upset Gin was about reading his last journal. He was able to place Gin into a deep sleep. He left out of the room and went to the cell that held Iba. He hypnotized the guard at Iba's cell into a trance and walked in the cell. He hypnotized Iba into choking himself. It looked as though Iba could not breathe and he just died in his sleep. When Iba was dead, he walked out of the cell and instructed the guard to go to sleep and wake up in one hour. He returned home and got back in the bed with Gin and fell asleep._

"Your case is in suspension until Aizen is found. But I do not think that Aizen will ever come around this area again," Byakuya said with an evil smile on his face.

_He knew Aizen would not come back to face charges. Aizen was dead. When Gin was in the hospital, Byakuya searched for Aizen. Being a Master in the lifestyle, he knew where to look for Aizen. When he found Aizen, he knew that Aizen like to use his power of hypnosis but he knew that his power was stronger than Aizen. He knew that he could not only hypnotize but also the make people do his will. When Aizen tried use his zanpakuto, he countered with his own hypnosis and made Aizen fall on his sword. He stood there and watched Aizen die. He made sure that he was the last person Aizen saw before he died. He made sure he knew why he was dying._

After a few minutes of silence, Gin looked at Byakuya and smiled.

"Master, I am ready to go in. I am ready to put my collar on again. I am to be yours again."

Byakuya smiled and kissed Gin's forehead. They got up, walked across the courtyard and went to their playroom. Byakuya walked in and Gin followed and closed the door.


End file.
